1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a hybrid touch device combining functions of capacitive touch and resistive touch and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing mature of the touch panel technology, various kinds of touch devices are widely applied to electronic products. Generally, the touch panels can be roughly divided into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels, and these touch panels have different advantages and disadvantages.
The resistive touch panel features a simple technology and is not easily interfered by the environment. However, since two conducting layers in the resistive touch panel are not all glass and generally have a light transmittance of only about 80% to 85%, the light transmittance of the resistive touch panel is low. In addition, as the resistive touch panel operates, a touch signal can be generated accurately only when the upper and lower conducting layers contact each other. Therefore, the user needs to press hard, and it is easy to damage the conducting layers and reduce the service life of the resistive touch panel.
Compared with the resistive touch panel, the capacitive touch panel is more convenient. A touch signal can be generated when the user touches the capacitive touch panel lightly with fingers, and thus it is not easy to abrade the capacitive touch panel. However, it is not easy to generate the touch signal accurately when the user wears gloves to touch the capacitive touch panel.